


Nothing Equals The Splendor

by make_your_user_a_name



Series: Suptober 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beaches, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Honeymoon, Love, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Married Couple, Married Life, Ocean, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/make_your_user_a_name/pseuds/make_your_user_a_name
Summary: Waves crashed loudly on the shore outside. It was interesting, beautiful even, that each one sounded different. Each hit the shore in its own time before receding back to the wide expanse of the sea. But they always came back.The smell of salt was heavy in the air and a slight breeze blew through the window, rustling the heavy cream curtains. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon, but it hadn’t yet climbed high enough to send light cascading over their bed.Dean kept his eyes shut. There was no reason to be awake yet. No reason to ruin this perfect peace, every muscle relaxed and breaths coming free and easy. And there was no reason to disturb his husband.Even with his eyes closed, a soft smile slipped across his face.Husband.Castiel, angel of the Lord, was married to him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951960
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Nothing Equals The Splendor

Waves crashed loudly on the shore outside. It was interesting, beautiful even, that each one sounded different. Each hit the shore in its own time before receding back to the wide expanse of the sea. But they always came back. 

The smell of salt was heavy in the air and a slight breeze blew through the window, rustling the heavy cream curtains. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon, but it hadn’t yet climbed high enough to send light cascading over their bed. 

Dean kept his eyes shut. There was no reason to be awake yet. No reason to ruin this perfect peace, every muscle relaxed and breaths coming free and easy. And there was no reason to disturb his husband. 

Even with his eyes closed, a soft smile slipped across his face. 

_Husband._

Castiel, angel of the Lord, was married to him.

It still didn’t feel real. Cas said to give it time. They’d only been married two days after all. But somehow, he didn’t think this would ever feel real. He didn’t think this bliss was allowed to be real. Because there was nothing hanging over them. Sam and Eileen were on a hunt. Jack was back at the bunker. His family was okay and so was the world. 

The wedding had been beautiful. Maybe not by typical standards, but Dean had loved every second of it. They’d been in the woods out behind Donna’s cabin. Dean just wanted close friends and family. But way more people came than they had planned for. Hunters they’d helped out, even some people they’d saved. And in the end, Dean was grateful to look out at the huge crowd in the evening light and see them all smiling back at him and Cas. 

He hadn’t spent long looking at them though. His eyes always found their way back to Cas. Just like they always had. But now it was okay, it was allowed. 

Cas had been beautiful too. They all made fun of Dean for it, but he didn’t want to dress up all special for their wedding. It wasn’t their style. What they didn’t know is he and Cas had agreed they would get to choose each other’s outfits. 

Dean chose jeans, a black v-neck, and a leather jacket. It definitely wasn’t a black tux (he’d have to get Cas into one at some point) but in the soft light of the forest with the deep green behind him, it had looked perfect. 

Cas chose a simple black button down that tucked easily into a pair of tight blue jeans. Dean had tried to argue they were too tight for an occasion like this, but Cas had simply smirked and reminded him that choosing each other's outfits was his idea. 

The ceremony was simple too. Just a few quick words he and Cas had prepared. Tears shed all around. Dean blushing from head to toe. 

It had all been exactly what Dean wanted. And exactly what he thought he’d never have. 

“What’re you thinking about?” 

Dean finally let his eyes slide open to see Cas staring at him, their faces inches apart. 

“Huh?” he said groggily. 

“You were smiling,” Cas said before pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“Just thinking bout you,” Dean murmured. 

Cas smiled and kissed him again before pulling him into his arms and kissing the top of his head. 

“Cas?” 

“Hmm?” Cas ran his hands down through Dean’s hair to his bare chest, letting them rest there comfortably. His touch was electric, but it was also safe. A jolt of warmth that sent shivers running up his spine while completely relaxing him. 

“What if-” Dean paused. He shouldn’t say this now. Not when everything was so perfect. Not when he had everything he needed. 

“What if what, Dean?”

Dean cleared his throat and turned around on the bed, settling his leg in between Cas’ before resting his head on his chest. “What if this isn’t real?” Cas didn’t move beneath him, didn’t answer, so he went on. “I mean, what if we didn’t beat Chuck? What if he’s still out there… he’s still controlling us… none of these decisions are ours?” 

Cas sighed, his breath hot against Dean’s skin, and Dean propped his chin up to look at him. His expression was thoughtful. But it wasn’t annoyed or disappointed. It was almost sad. Because they finally had everything, finally had rid the world of Chuck, and he was still haunting them. Still making them question if they ever had any free will. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Cas finally untangled himself from Dean and stood. He quickly pulled on sweats and a t-shirt and gestured for Dean to do the same. 

Dean fumbled with his shirt, and when he got it over his head, Cas was standing by the door. “What are you doing?” 

“Come on.” 

Dean followed him through the glass sliding door that led straight to the beach. The sand was cool under his toes and the breeze was stronger out here. It ruffled his shirt as he walked after Cas all the way down to the water’s edge. 

Cas leaned down and rolled up his sweatpants before stepping in, the waves licking eagerly at his toes. Dean didn’t want to join him. He looked perfect, backlit by the rising sun, his hair blowing in the wind as a serene expression settled over his mouth. But when Cas gave him an exasperated wave, he crossed the final stretch of beach. 

Dean reached for Cas’ hand instinctively and the other man took it, rubbing it gently with his thumb. Then he settled his intense gaze on Dean and the hunter was lost. The waves faded to the background, the salt water soaking his sweats became meaningless, and he stared into the electric blue that never failed to trap him. 

“The waves always come back to the shore,” Cas said quietly. He glanced down at their feet and was silent for a minute as the water washed over them. Dean was enraptured, staring at the way his lips parted as he waited to go on, and he almost missed the next words. “Maybe Chuck designed it that way. Maybe he put forces of nature into play and this was the result. But that doesn’t matter, you see? It’s still real. They still return, even with him gone. He may have created the ocean, Dean, but the waves live on without him.” 

Cas reached down and took Dean’s other hand, pressing a soft kiss to it before he went on. 

“Chuck created us. But he didn’t create this. I am yours, Dean Winchester, and you are mine. We are intertwined, our destinies connected from the beginning. We will always come back to each other. Be it Heaven, Hell, or even Earth. And that is _not_ because of Chuck. It is no divine plan, no cosmic fate, no power outside of our control. We chose this. We choose to return, to be as we are. We choose to carry on. What we have is not inevitable. And that’s the beauty in it. We could walk away right now, but we don’t want to. And we never will want to. I will never leave you.”

Dean felt tears well up in his eyes and he stepped closer in the wet sand, pressing himself against Cas. But the former angel wasn’t finished. 

“Listen to me, though. He’s gone. Chuck is defeated, and yet the universe goes on. He has no power over us. Do you understand?” 

Dean gulped and nodded, letting his head fall on Cas’ shoulder. The sun was fully above the horizon now, and it warmed his back as he leaned into Cas.

“I love you,” he said quietly. 

“I love you, too,” Cas responded. Then he lifted Dean’s chin gently with his hand, kissing him firmly, passionately, pouring every ounce of conviction, of faith into the action. And Dean felt all his doubt slip away. 

His arms shook slightly as they tightened around Cas and the tears faded before they could fall, replaced by the peaceful feeling of Cas. Cas surrounding him, Cas being with him, just Cas. The waves kept beating upon the shore. Just like they always would. And he held onto Cas. Just like he always would.

_Whither shall I go from thy spirit?_   
_or whither shall I flee from thy presence?_   
_If I ascend up into heaven, thou art there:_   
_if I make my bed in hell, behold, thou art there_   
_Psalm 139:7-8_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading:) i didn't want to write happy but people made me


End file.
